Believe
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: Terry wasn’t too big on hospitals, in fact he hated them. The white walls and the smell of death sent fear through his body.


Believe

By

Acethebatdog2039

_I sit alone and watch the clock,_

_Trying to collect my thoughts_

_All I think about is you._

Terry wasn't too big on hospitals, in fact he hated them. The white walls and the smell of death sent fear through his body. The white plastic chairs weren't nearly as comfortable as the ones in his office but he sat. Terry sat away from the others waiting on the news of Bruce's surgery. Terry's eyes went back to the clock. _'He's been in there for five hours. Something is wrong.' _Tears came to his eyes at the thought of the lost of an other father. _'Please make it through this Bruce.' _Terry fell asleep a little after midnight still waiting for news.

_And so I cry myself to sleep_

_And the devil I don't meet_

_In the dreams that I live through_

Terry's dreams were full of funerals, people crying over a grave, a death, and himself sitting in front of the glass cases crying. Bruce couldn't be dead there was just no way. But, there was dream Terry was sitting in front of Bruce's Batman suit crying.

_Believe in me_

_I know you've waited for so long_

_Believe in me_

_Sometimes the weak become the strong_

_Believe in me_

_This life's not always what it seems_

_Believe in me_

_Cause I was made for chasing dreams_

The best news that Terry heard all week was when the doctors told them that Bruce was going to make it. Tim cried, Dick sat down in one of the hospital's chairs covering his face with his hands, Barbara cried a little bit, and Terry asked if he could see him. One nodded and asked him to follow him to Bruce's room. It was like a dream walking down that hallway for Terry and he was thanking God the whole way down the hall.

_All the smiles you've had to fake_

_And all the shit you had to take_

_Just to meet us here again_

Terry couldn't take his eyes off Bruce's motionless from the bed. Taking a seat next to the bed and watched him worried eyes for more then an hour before Bruce awoke and slowly looked around. Bruce's eyes rested on Terry. Terry gave the old man a small smile in 'hello'. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Terry said sitting back in his chair never taking his eyes off his mentor/father figure.

_I never have the things to say_

_To make it all just go away_

_To make it all just disappear_

Bruce realized while laying in that hospital bed that Terry and himself have worked the longest together as a team. Sixteen years was a long time to work with one person. They grew to understand each other something that Bruce never had with Dick, Tim, or Barbara. Bruce was going have to call Amanda Waller again to thank her, but not a outward thank you a hidden one. She had given him someone that he could believe in, she had given him a family in the form of sixteen year old boy. And that boy had grown into someone that Bruce was proud of but could never say it to him face to face.

_Believe in me_

_I know you've waited for so long_

_Believe in me_

_Sometimes the weak become the strong_

_Believe in me_

_This life's not always what it seems_

_Believe in me_

_Cause I was made for chasing dreams_

Bruce would never say that Terry is weak, he would never say it now seeing how much Terry has grown in the last sixteen years, but, if you asked him when Terry first started he would say that the boy has weakness. But he wasn't weak. Batman couldn't be weak neither could the man inside.

_It's my life_

_It's my choice_

_Hear my words_

_Hear my voice_

_And just believe_

The words that Terry said to him in the cave the day after the Joker came back after asking for the suit still echo through his mind. Terry was only a little into his second year as Batman. Bruce didn't know that Terry could do it but the boy did. From that day on Bruce never stopped believing in Terry.

_I sit alone and watch the clock_

_Trying to collect my thoughts_

_And all I think about is you_

Bruce couldn't say he wasn't worried about Terry. Terry has been out later then this and haven't called before. Bruce knew that Terry ran the test and that's why he isn't home and the fact that Terry threw open the front door over three hours ago and stormed out of the house. _'Lets hope he understands when he comes home'_ Bruce thought.

_If you believe in me_

_Life's not always what it seems_

_Believe in me_

_Cause I was made for chasing dreams_

It took Terry a few days to get over the test and what Amanda Waller said to him that late night but it made him believe in what he was doing on those rooftops in the mid of the night like his father before him. Bruce would never tell Terry or anybody but the boy who is now a man made a dream come true. Terry is his family and the soon to be Mrs. Dana McGinnis as well. For once in life that Bruce could remember he was truly happy.

_Believe in me_

_I know you've waited for so long_

_Believe in me_

_Sometimes the weak become the strong_

_Believe in me_

_This life's not always what it seems_

_Believe in me_

_Cause I was made for chasing dreams_

The day the little black hair blue eyed little boy was born wasn't just happy for his parents but for an old man sitting in the hospital's white plastic chair. Bruce and Terry decided not to tell the rest of the group about the test or what Amanda Waller had done to Warren McGinnis all those years ago. The little family of three grew to four that day and that night Amanda Waller received a phone call that from Bruce Wayne to inform her of the birth of Bruce Warren Waller McGinnis. "He's a little dream come true." he said hanging up the phone.

_**A.N.: The song is called 'Believe' by Staind. The beginning of the story is just before Epilogue takes places, middle is during the show, and last part of course is post-Epilogue. I own nothing, not Batman Beyond or this song. **_

_**Ace**_


End file.
